


Fangs

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe has fangs, Finn is fascinated. [Repost]





	

Poe is not at all surprised that Finn is the one to attempt to initiate their first kiss. The other man is delightful, so open and keen to catch up on everything that he missed out on due to being a stormtrooper.

“Just to give you a heads up,” Poe starts, needing to let Finn know about the dangers of kissing him. “In case you missed it, I’ve got some pretty sharp fangs. They’re a holdover from when we were a bit more uncivilized about catching our dinner. Don't really have to catch and kill our food like that anymore. They mostly stay retracted until we open wide. Or get angry. They come in handy in a fight,” Poe continues on in a rambling fashion. He gives Finn a sheepish grin that quickly turns mischievous. “…or aroused. They are good for staking a claim on a mate. We don't really do that anymore, but the biting urge is still there to some extent. I hope it doesn't bother you. If it does...” Poe trails off with a shrug, suddenly feeling a tad self-conscious.

“Why would it bother me? I mean, unless you're –” Finn cuts himself off with a shake of his head. “Can I see them? Extended, I mean. I want to see them.” Despite the amount of time that Finn has spent staring at Poe's mouth, he has yet to see those fangs of his fully extended. He had noticed that a few of Poe’s teeth seemed a bit longer and pointier than normal, but he had not realized that they were fangs.

The honest and eager look on Finn's face is encouraging and flattering. Poe gives him a small grin before opening his mouth and flexing his jaw to let his upper canines, lateral incisors, and lower canines extend. Displaying his fangs for someone without the purpose of trying to intimidate them feels a bit awkward, but Finn seems to be enthralled by his fangs. Something he takes as a good sign.

Poe's fangs are quite a bit longer than Finn was expecting them to be. He is fascinated by how they vary in length and apparent sharpness, with the upper canines being the longest, and the lower canines and upper incisors being of a similar length. As intimidating as the length of them is, he finds them to actually be arousing. He notices that the tip of the left canine is a little jagged, as it had been broken and never fixed. Before he can think it through, Finn is reaching up to brush his thumb over the broken tip of Poe's canine. "What happened?" he asks, expecting that a fight, or even a crash, might have been the cause.

"Hmm?" Poe lets his jaw relax slowly, fangs retracting as he does so. His tongue brushes over the left canine - just barely catching a trace of Finn's taste – before answering. "Chipped it on a cup of all things," Poe drawls with a lopsided, slightly-embarrassed grin.

Finn blinks at him slowly, before bursting out laughing at the ridiculousness of Poe's answer. "A cup, seriously? Poe Dameron defeated by a cup?"

“Well, it was metal,” Poe tries to sound stern but fails as Finn's laughter is catching. “And stop laughing!” he cries while giggling like mad. The way that Finn's lips split in a wide grin as the younger man continues to cackle is a thing of beauty in Poe's opinion. He wraps an arm around Finn's shoulders and presses his forehead to Finn's, rather enjoying the way that Finn's breath hitches a bit at the contact. "Stop laughing and kiss me," he breathes out, fighting to get his own laughter under control.

Finn's tongue darts out over his lower lip in both nervousness and eager anticipation at Poe's demand. He is still chuckling lightly when he finally leans in and presses his lips to Poe's. They are warm and pleasantly soft against his own, Finn finds.

They both notice that it is awkward to kiss when neither of them can actually suppress their giggles. When Poe gives a demand against Finn’s lips for him to stop laughing, Finn insists that he is trying to stop laughing. When Poe chuckles even louder, he calmly retorts that Poe should quit first. They both dissolve into even more laughter that completely interferes with their ongoing attempts to kiss.

Eventually, they manage to calm their laughter down and find a pleasant rhythm of lips against lips. Then Poe's tongue darts out against Finn's lips and Finn's hands squeeze Poe's waist tightly as he parts his lips for Poe's tongue. He lets Poe's tongue dart into his mouth a few times, lapping at it with his own before he decides that he want to see what it feels like to take control of the kiss for himself. 

"Mind the fangs," Poe murmurs after pulling away when Finn's tongue flicks against his lips. Getting a nod of understanding in response, he presses his lips back to Finn's and parts them invitingly. It is an invitation that Finn eagerly takes. Poe gives Finn's tongue a little, playful nip, taking care to not let his fangs draw blood, earning himself a small moan. He grins and languidly gives Finn's tongue a stroke with his when Finn responds to the nip by pulling him even closer with arms wound completely around his waist. He very much enjoys the way that Finn moans into his mouth and brushes his tongue over Poe's somewhat-retracted fangs. As the kiss deepens, Poe’s eyes slip closed so that he can focus on the taste and feel of Finn.  

After a few minutes of their tongues darting back and forth against each other, they break away to catch their breaths. Poe’s eyes flutter open after a short moment. Upon catching the dazed look on Finn's face, Poe offers Finn a cheeky and pleased grin with just a hint of his fangs showing.  "Good?" he asks.

Finn's eye dart down to take in Poe's wet, shining lips and the fangs peeking out from behind them. He licks his own lips – finding Poe's taste lingering there to be delightful – before looking back up at Poe's half-closed eyes. "More than good," he assures him with a grin. "More than good," he repeats before leaning back in for another kiss.


End file.
